


Problems

by AngelynMoon



Series: Dragonling [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Because Magnus has zero chill, Domestic, Dragon Antics, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Raising a Dragon, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary:There are definate downsides to raiseing a baby Dragon, especially one that is born from all of the Elements.





	Problems

Summary: There are definite downsides to raising a baby Dragon, especially one that is born from all of the Elements.

Warnings:  
-Strength Kink, I guess, because Magnus has no chill.  
-Dragon antics.  
-Parenthood.

(Dragonling)  
\----

Water. 

Magnus likes water, it is useful, it allows things to grow, lets people wash things like dishes and themselves.

Magnus hates having help when he is doing dishes, it always ends up with him drenched because Kindle likes to splash and then she gets Chairman wet and angry and eventually the kitchen is a mess.

Magnus loves the little smile that Alec has when he finds Magnus on the kitchen floor trying to dry an irritated cat with a small dragon peering down at him, whining sadly.

Bath.

Magnus loves to relax in a bathtub after a long day. He loves baths much more after he begins to date Alec, especially when he can convince the Shadowhunter to join him for an hour or two.

The arrival of Nilasha meant less time for such instances but on occasion, once she is in bed for the night, Magnus can convince Alec to join him in the bath and relax for a bit. And they do.

Until, precisely twelve minutes after they have settled the bathroom door squeaks open slowly and a tiny Dragon peers inside and flaps her large wings excitedly at the sight of a filled bathtub as she always does before darting over and splashing into the water with them.

Chairman coming to watch the show and clean himself a few minutes later.

When Nilasha gets older it remains the same until Kindle grows too large for their tub sometime once she is nearly two and Magnus adds a small pool to the garden on the roof.

With a water Dragon around Magnus quickly realized that bath time for one ends up bath time for all.

Greenery. 

Magnus likes plants, trees and flowers, mostly Magnus prefers sweet smelling flowers. The day that Magnus wakes to Kindle's whining and searches for her only to discover that some time in the last four hours since he and Alec retired to bed she had grown a small garden on his balcony from the small ivy plant he kept and the small vase of dying flowers Alec brought home the Tuesday before, he realizes that she needs a place to use her earth powers.

It's not hard to get the roof as part of his home, teaching Kindle that it is alright for her to grow things there is.

It starts small, not like the Ivy that still dangles over the railing of the Balcony and Magnus can't get rid of. 

She grows a small red rose bush from a rose stolen from the bouquet that Magnus gives Alec for their anniversary. 

Then comes the moss that covers the concrete to cushion soft soled feet that are only newly learning to walk. It is hard to keep Nilasha from walking on the soft moss and she cries the first few times she has to walk on the carpet until Magnus spells the carpet to feel like the moss. 

Then come the new plants, an orange tree that has blood flavored juice and the same nutritional value that delights Simon so much he cries with Kindle both preening proudly and nuzzling under Simon's chin trying to comfort him. The plants that quicken Nephilim healing and speed the revitalization of Magnus' own powers when they are drained. Or the odd tentacle thing that reaches out and swings Nilasha and rocks her gently until she falls asleep and the odd plant that Magnus wonders about until he discovers Chairman napping beneath it one night, the flower like thing glowing warmly like the sun.

Magnus discovers more new plants but unless they harm his family he leaves them alone and while they don't hurt his family, they are not so kind to others, The Circle members who seek entrance to Magnus' home by way of the roof and never leave, feasted upon by the plants that guard the edges, the ones that use the plants as a handhold and lose their grip from the sudden slickness of the vines, crashing to the Alley below, or the ones that choke upon the scent that they breath in and fall gasping for air to the ground soon to be decayed by fast working fungus that die to fertilize the rest of the garden.

Neither Magnus nor Alec discover bodies but the Circle stops trying to sneak in by way of the roof and no Warlock dares attempt to enter the Garden knowing that only death awaited those uninvited.

Air. 

The only useful thing about having an Air Dragon is that Magnus no longer needs a blow-dryer. 

It is always windy through the loft now days, it is quite pleasant during hot summer days but when winter drifts through... Alec has taught Kindle to breath hot air else they might have frozen that first winter with Kindle in their home.

Magnus does admit that Alec looks beautiful with windswept hair and red cheeks from the wind's bite.

Fire. 

Magnus had made the fire place with intent to be romantic. It is hard to be romantic when a small dragon appears from the flame with a yawn and a belch of flame that destroys the couch they had been sitting on. Alec laughs as Magnus puts it out.

Magnus does not cook often but when he does it is beautiful. At least when the Dragon that snuck in to the warm Oven doesn't also sneak a sample.

Magnus often opens the oven to discover that Kindle has used it's warmth for her nap time while he was trying to cook. He has begun to learn Vegetarian dishes as a defense, Kindle won't eat fruit or Vegetables despite being an Earth Dragon, she only eats meat and prefers it raw but will steal pieces from Alec's plate when he is not paying attention. 

She has taught Nilasha to do it to Magnus.

Magnus fears the day Nilasha thinks it's safe for her to sleep in the fire place like Kindle does, Magnus has spelled her fireproof until she turns eighteen in fear of this, and the Chairman as well since he saw the cat cuddled with Kindle in the unlit fireplace.

Magnus does have to admit that the scream Clary let out when Chairman Meow crawled out of the burning fireplace made him laugh a little after his heart settled.

Horde. 

All Dragons had them. It didn't matter what breed of Dragon they were, a known fact was Dragons have Hordes, and you never messed with a Dragon's Horde.

Kindle's first Horde, Magnus discovered when she was nearing six months, and stumbled over the pile of blankets next to his desk in his office and had stared at it for several long moments before sighing.

The blankets were soon joined by Alec's Bow and one of his Arrows, one of his thigh holsters, Magnus' rings, all of them and Kindle whined when he took them to wear them but soon allowed it with only a sharp gaze when he traded them back for others and added newly bought jewelry to the small pile. Alec's shirts and Magnus' pants were added as well.

Magnus blinked in shock the day Kindle carried an oddly compliant Chairman Meow and set him in the nest of blanket, Chairman tolerated her attentions for an hour before walking out of the room with Kindle whining sadly until he returned the next day and sat with her for an hour.

Magnus could only sigh the day he found Nilasha napping in Kindle's Horde, how do you explain that you can't Horde living things?

Simon sitting next to his desk when he arrived one day was the last straw, he tried to explain to Kindle that people couldn't be Horded and Alec had laughed the entire time until he had to leave to catch his breath.

No one could forget the day Clary cut her hair. 

Kindle had been sleeping pleasantly and had woken excitedly when she heard Clary's voice only to let out a loud keening wail at the sight of her. They discovered that day that Clary's hair had been part of Kindle's Horde, not Clary mind you, just her hair, to which Simon could only pat Clary's shoulder consolingly, Magnus had told him that he was part of Kindle's Horde only a few days before.

Strength. 

Dragons grew quickly, it was their nature to grow fast and large and heavy.

Alec carried Kindle everywhere, she liked to perch on his head and when she got too big she sat on his shoulders and Alec would feel her settle there and ignore her after and continue his day.

It came as a shock one day, a little over a year after Kindle had hatched, that she was almost Alec's size. Alec had grown used to Kindle's steadily growing weight and size, it was normal to feel her back claws digging into and weighing down his belt, her foreclaws on each shoulder, head resting atop his own and her tail sometimes dragging on the floor behind him but most often curled around his waist.

Lydia's surprise at the Dragon wrapped around him had made Alec actually take a look at Kindle in his office later that day, only to discover that she was taller than he was when she stretched out and she likely weight more than he and Magnus combined.

In curiosity Alec tried to activate his strength Rune only to discover that it wouldn't activate, which meant that he had exceeded it's compacity to strengthen.

It was three days later that Magnus discovered Alec, shirtless with Clary sitting on one shoulder and Izzy on the other with Jace's legs around his waist, arms around Alec's neck as Alec held Simon in his arms, Max and Nilasha balanced carefully on Simon's stomach, the Vampire's arms holding them safely.

Jace saw him and grinned, calling Magnus to join them but Magnus could only stare.

Magnus had a lot of problems that appeared with raising a Dragon, seeing Alec holding six differently weighted people easily was not one of them.

\------

A/N: I was just thinking about how difficult it would be to raise a Dragon, especially one that had the ability to control all the elements and then Alec decided he was going to carry her forever and I wonder if that last sentence requires me to tag Strength Kink because yeah Magnus definitely has that.

Things that belong in Kindle's Horde: Magnus' jewlery, Alec's shirts, Magnus' pants, a few blankets, Magnus' candles, His shampoos and Alec's conditioners, That ugly Ming Vase Magnus got as a gift centuries ago that seems to be charmed unbreakable (Magnus knows, he's tried to break it a lot.), The chandelier in the kitchen, the lightbulbs in the guest room, Chairman Meow, Nilasha, Simon, Clary's hair, Izzy's Nail polish and lipsticks, Jace's stele (Don't ask how she got it but Jace had to requisition a new one, the new one ended up in the Horde as well, he must ask to take them same as Magnus does with his jewelry.), Raphael's fangs, (No one even questions why anymore.), Luke's shoes, Maryse's hair brush, Lydia's Runes (She's always excited to be shown a new one), Alec's bow, one of Alec's arrows, Alec's thigh holsters, Magnus' socks and gloves, Madzie, and Max.

Magnus has tried many times to explain that you can't Horde people or living things, he has failed, Alec can only laugh when he tries again, sometimes Alec will record it for Izzy and Jace, everybody finds it hilarious.

And suddenly I want Alec to just go around and record videos of his Dragon doing dragon things and posting them on the Nephilim website and all the Nephilim just laughing and commenting things like 'How... even?' When Kindle is hanging from the chandelier along with ropes and ropes of thick vines, or that time Magnus left his cocktail out and Kindle got drunk and they lived in a winter wonderland until she sobered up (Max, Madzie and Nilasha loved it) That time the Seelie queen stopped by and almost died because Kindle took insult to the way she spoke to Alec (She's more respectful to Alec now and scared of letting them into her Realm knowing that the Dragon could take over the plants that reside there.)

Magnus' face the first time he found Alec flying with Kindle, Videos of Alec flying with Kindle or swimming.

But I'll probably never write something like that.


End file.
